


A Lost Light In The Lost Light

by Bingi



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bingi/pseuds/Bingi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've had this conversation before," you sighed " in this wide expanse of everything in nothing you've become our light, a beacon that we could confide in, but what happens when that light becomes lost? Well then I've become our very own... my own lost light."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost (Rodimus Prime)

**Author's Note:**

> this will most likely become a drabble series. non-linear 
> 
> i dont know how this will end or how it will begin. this first chapter must take place maybe in the end of the middle, but who knows.
> 
> i wanna implement some romance stuff but truly i dont know HOW i would do that, so i put various. in latter fics i wish to find that someone to pair with you, the reader. currently the winner may be roddy, but if you ask me otherwise then id be happy to listen.
> 
> and im also gonna maybe outline some arks in the story like maybe- you get kidnapped, movie marathons, revisit earth, dance party, FALL FALL FALL IN LOVE, heartbreak and so on 
> 
> also! i wanna get to writting some of that robo butts in beds, too bad that would wreck the in universe rules but fuck em ill break them, i mean they can mass converse right! if not then yall are fucking minimus.
> 
> un-beta 'ed as usual
> 
> IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS AND OR PROMPTS FOR THE MTMTE PLEASE SEND THEM IN thanks
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/F1F6DFM3)

You could reach your hand as far as you ever could into the dark abyss of black emptiness and never reach its conclusion, no matter how long or short your life may be. In that everlasting vacuum of unknowns you wonder if you’ve left your mark in this universe. If you died today would the crew members remember you? You, a tiny squish, the only human on the Lost Light. Compared to their life yours is less than a blink of an eye. How could they remember? Some of them even forget their own name so how would they keep your memory in their data banks.

 You remember earth and how you left in bad terms. Earth? Your own planet has its own worries and has already forgotten about you, presumably.

 Life so fragile and fleeting. One wrong step of either species on board the ship and your light would be extinguished.

 If only you could be more in your life. Like the luminescent abiding stars and, the extravagant neon strobes of light coloring the expanse of space and the unending nebulas.

 You reached out, only to touch the icy tempered glass of the observation window of the Lost Light.

 It’s cold like concrete. Smooth as silver. It was so cut and clear that you would think that you were really outside. If you moved enough you could even see flashes of your reflection, but never mind that, you’re here, in space, the final frontier and you’re a long away from home. You’re pretty sure you never want to go back, even if it hurts.

 

“You better clean those smudges off before Mags sees and flips his lid.”

 

You didn’t have to turn around to see that it was Rodimus. You quickly recognized his chipper enunciation, plus you could see him reflection of the dirtied glass and not to mention the thumps of his pedes jostling you about gently.

 “I know, I got it,” you replied, keeping your eyes on the passing starlights, you just continued to watch the nothingness.

 “Eh? What’s up with you! Your normally all around us bots. Heh, can’t get enough of us half the time, but you’re here all on your own,” he held out one of his servos, offering it towards you, “C’mon, hop on and we’ll get to Swerve’s or annoy Mags.”

 

You didn’t reply.

 

“Hey? What’s up?"

 

“...Rodimus, have you ever felt… Mm, nothing, nevermind,” you slumped a bit.

 

He scrunched his brows in confusion and resting his unattended servo to his hip, “Felt what? Ever felt what?” He pressed.

 

“Well, I was gonna ask if, if you ever felt… uncertain? Like you spent your life wondering what you could do in your lifetime and then the next thing you know you’ve wasted away without anything to show for it? It might sound silly since you’re a prime and not to mention a hero captain. I’m not gonna live that long, Rodimus and I want to leave my mark.” Space never looked so empty before.

 

“Y’know I wasn’t always a captain and I certainly wasn’t forged a prime. This hero here was a rookie once,” he started proudly with a smug face, “and he’s make a lot of mistakes, I’ve made a lot of mistakes,” He looked downwards and he seemed to recall some unpleasant memories and then returned his gaze to you “and if it makes you feel any better I’ll never forget you.”

 You finally relinquished the hold of the mesmerizing scenery of space that had taken you captive to look at your boss bot’s face.

 He looked so sincere, with a small smile on his face that had you feeling warmth bloom in the blue, gloominess of your chest. This was not the usual Rodimus that you had known, the boasting, headstrong captain that you knew. He looked so nice and you couldn’t help not to smile along with him.

 

“Besides! How would I ever forget such a soft and snug feeling on my servos and shoulders!” He crowed.

 

“...Rodimus…” you groaned, crawling onto his cupped servo.

 

“I’m serious! Out of all the humans Ive known you’re definitely the coziest! I mean even the others know that, well you’re all they’ve ever known. Besides that! Look!” He had suddenly squeezed the fleshiest part of your stomach with one one his digits, that fleshy part also so happened to be your sensitive spot too.

 

“Rodimus! PHHFT!” You wreathed frantically on his servo, trying to avoid the onslaught of compressions. You tried kicking him and trying to keep this digit still in order to keep him away from you, but to no avail, all you were doing was encouraging the tickling.

 

“See! You look adorable and you feel so soft! Ha!” He teased.

 

If only he were human sized, then he would get what was coming to him.

 

“Rodimus! I’m gonna pee! STOP!” You wheezed in intervals.

 

“...Ew, I do not what you lubricating on me...I’ll stop... for now. Let’s go and get out of here.”

 

Even though he was cold, all you felt was warmth in his grasp. You sat down on his palm and held on to his digits. It was silent now, you were left in your thoughts own thought once more.

 

 _Soft_ , was that all?


	2. Hangout (Ten and Swerve)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst i guess  
> Expect pt 2 maybe  
> I wanted this be some what comedic but it transformed into this heh. All i can think of are angst stuff help

Hey Lil’ Softie! Where you goin’? Nine what do ya think you’re doin’!” Swerve shouted from across his bar counter, cleaning off the energon residue from the glasses.

You sighed, “Swerve you know fully well his name is Ten, not Nine. Weren’t you the one who named him that in the first place?” 

“Yeah! But he’s got that big nine on his back didn't ya see? Heheh!”

“Yes I did. It took me the whole day to clean that off,” you retorted angrily.

How could Swerve do that to Ten? You couldn’t even fathom to see your friend do such a horrid thing, but here you were all throughout last week as a witness to hear Swerve mock and belittle his newly appointed bouncer. You couldn’t stand it, so you came to befriend Ten, whom then became a dear companion that you had discovered surprisingly that you had a lot in common with him. 

On the other hand, you now had been isolating Swerve, you still loved him dearly so don’t get that wrong, but that was too much, you care so much about him that it hurts, it burns to the pit of your stomach to see him be so unnecessarily cruel. How could your friend be so mean? It made you think, hard. Did he not like Ten because he was so different? And what’s to stop Swerve from turning on you too? Truly you felt incredibly crestfallen, for the situation and for Swerve. You needed to clear your thoughts of him and how to appropriately confront this behavior as of late. 

“You what?” Swerve asked confusedly, slowing down his dish drying. 

“Ten, ten ten ten.”

“I know Ten, I promised to hang out with you and that’s exactly what I intend to do, so don’t worry. M’kay?

“Hangout?” He whispered seemingly and absolutely perplexed now, he had even halted whipping down his glass, “With him?”

“Come on Ten, let’s go and finish up our art project,” you grined. You never grined that big for him that way… “Oh! Like last time, yup! Just cup your servos like that and let me climb on.” You never begged for him to hold you so close like that…

CRACK

Oh, here he went and broke his glass in his fit of silent jealousy. Why was it so easy to replace him? Why did everyone at some point of his life abandon him? Couldn’t he just for once in his life rely on someone? No? He guessed it was too much to ask. Too much for anyone to devote themselves to him, a lowly and unworthy cybertronian. All he could was clench the sharp jagged shards of the glass he broke and they way you two fell from his sight, talking gleefully of the detailed work you’d be doing for his figurines. He was stunned, sullen and stood in a stupor.

How could he make this work.


	3. Maggie (Ultra Magnus/Minimus Ambus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uTRA MAGGIENESS
> 
> im sorry if hes ooc,,, but did you not the the holiday specia??? hes a nerd

“So this is the real, real you,” you had taken the initiative over the long strained silence and stated the current gargantuan elephant in the room, the fact that your second in command of The Lost Light, the colossus you’ve known him to be was now twice your size, maybe even less than that.

You shifted quietly from your current seated position, having been sat still in the smothering noiseless and shambled bullet riddled mess of Swerve’s bar for quite sometime. That’s when you heard him adjust as well, it was the first time he had shifted too since you’ve notified by Rodimus to meet up with him again since his departure of the ship. Being that Rodimus was Rodimus he had let it slip that “Mags” was not _all_ there. He looked liked he was at a loss of words with his digits laced together on top the cool surface top and brows furrowed in concentration.

“Do you, like, want to talk about it?”

“Please, just tell me you’re disappointed with me, get it over with,” he announced.

“Huh! Ultra!? I mean- Minimus?” you prolonged the ‘i’ in his name to emphasis your question.

“Ultra Magnus is still fine,” he expressed.

“Well, Ultra, what exactly am I supposed to be disappointed about? Why don’t you elaborate.”

“I know most of the people here only respected me out of obligation, I knew it wasn’t genuine and I knew they resented me-resent me, still... But you were one of the only one’s to actually try to get to know my logic, my history and _me_. You were so selfless and diligent in your process, you were so impressed and know you know most of it wasn’t even me. ”

He pretty torn up about it. He was disappointed with himself because he thought you were disappointed with him? You still didn't fully understand Ultra Magnus’s method of thinking but you did know he was extremely hell bent on upholding any sort of regulations. Now it seems that all the stored frustrations of his own broken rules with you were coming out.

“I did not want to deceive you, if I could tell you then I would’ve. I swear as an Autobot of his word I-”

“-I don’t wanna hear any of that anymore!” You interrupted, shoving your hands parallel to the empty space right before his optics. “I don’t really care about that, really. Anyway, you couldn't tell me the ‘truth’ I get it, a secret identity thing, that’s cool, I understand! But please don’t be so so hard on yourself, I’m not mad at you, and… you’re still you, you’ll always be _my_ Ultra Magnus.”

He looked awed and humbled. He had never expected you to be so understanding and accepting, he truly thought there would be at least an unforgiving gaze brought on by the fact that you were mislead to believe he was the authentic Ultra Magnus.

“You do remember that I'm human, right Maggie?” You gave him a bright smile.

...that was right. How could he forget so easily. You didn’t have the past to know about him. All you knew was from, at least 20 years right? More? Less? He had forgotten, how could he forget. _Wait a second… Maggie?!_

“Maggie?!-”

“Now wait a second there Maggie! We’re having a one on one heartfelt-sparkfelt moment between two good friends, I won’t hear any arguments from you! Hmm, yeah, if you really feel that bad then you’ll let me call you that it’ll be your ‘forgiveness gift’ to me, m’kay?” You knew underneath it all he was a softie, he’d surely give in to you. You smiled even bigger as he sat silent, he was thinking.

“...I’ll allow it…”

“Aw! You’re blushing! I can even feel the heat here!” You reached out your hand to touch his face platelet and just when you were about three centimeters from his face he bolstered upwards.

“No wait! If we’re about to leave then give me a hug too!”

He stood stiff.

“You never seem to mind that much in the Magnus armor, so why is it any different now?” You now then stood up yourself holding out your arms, beckoning that he literally step into a hug.

_Bomp_

You wrapped your arms against his waist, the complex array of metal plates slightly prodding you while you heard the mellow hum of his spark. The hug, it was an awkward height but a hug was a hug and for a change he felt warm instead of cold. Stiff becoming the word he apparently doesn't know, slowly returning the hug, gently and softly, resting his servos on the tops of your shoulders.

“Y’know this is probably the closest i’ll ever to hugging anyone at this range. Well except for maybe those holo-avatars you guys have.” You lifted your head to reach his eyes, “Also one more thing Maggie,” He made a sound of acknowledgment.

“I love your mustache.”

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS AND OR PROMPTS FOR THE MTMTE PLEASE SEND THEM IN thanks
> 
> my blog phoofbingo.tumblr.com
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/F1F6DFM3)


End file.
